Secrets of the Princesses' Gems
by KidatHeart5
Summary: When Flurry Heart comes of age, she must take her missing mother's place as the wielder of a special gem called the Heartstone, one of four mighty jewels the alicorn princesses possess. As she grows into her new role, Flurry learns there's mystery and danger surrounding the princesses, her mother, and the gems. Based on Steven Universe
1. Prologue

Cadance was feeling restless. It was true she had the perfect life: a perfect kingdom, a perfect husband, and a perfect daughter. Well, it was perfect in her eyes. Still, she couldn't help but think that there was something out there that could ruin the joy of it all. She really, really didn't want to do it, but if she could prevent harm from befalling the Crystal Empire, then she had to find the strength to trek across the snowy fields until –

"Cady?"

The sound of her sweet husband's voice broke her thought-filled trance. She turned around to see him standing by the doorway, worry etching his loving face.

He asked in concern, "Is everything okay?"

Cadance nodded and answered while hiding the anxiety buzzing within her, "Yes, I'm fine." She then admitted, "It's not going to be easy being away from you or Flurry Heart. You two mean the world to me."

Shining Armor grabbed her hoof and comforted, "I know, honey. I know." He put on a small smile and said, "But I know you'll always come back to us."

A jolt of worry stung the princess's heart as she asked, "And if I don't? What will happen then?"

Her words and the tone in her voice made Shining Armor uneasy. However, he told her, "Even if it takes a million years, we will always find each other."

Cadance wrapped her arms around him in a sudden and tight embrace. "I hope you're right. I _really_ hope you're right." She felt tears threatening to escape her eyes, but she did not let them fall. She could not let her husband see that she somehow knew that she would not return.

When her bags were all packed, Shining Armor singsonged as his head peeked into the room, "Wook who's hewe to see you!"

Cadance chuckled as Shining Armor brought their giggling baby towards her mother. She grabbed little Flurry Heart and rubbed her muzzle against hers. She told her filly with a lighthearted smile, "Mommy loves you, Flurry. Yes, she does. Yes, she does." She then brought her eyes close to Flurry's and said, "I need you to look out for Daddy while I'm gone. Can you do that? For Mommy?"

Flurry Heart giggled and nodded.

Cadance said as she held her daughter to her chest, "I knew you would. Mommy loves you for always. Don't forget that." She wanted to stay in this moment forever, to never let go of her baby girl or leave her crystalline home.

She softly sang to Flurry, _"How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold on to…Never easy – but we try…Sometimes our happiness is captured…Somehow a time and place stand still…Love lives on inside our hearts…and always will…"_

She almost cried when she thought of the possibility of never seeing her family or holding them ever again. Then, she remembered what Celestia had told her years ago.

 _Sometimes love means doing what is best and what is right, even if it is hard for you. Love is about others, not ourselves._

Celestia's words could not ring more true with anyone but the Princess of Love herself. Cadance knew that doing the hardest thing imaginable would mean giving her family and subjects their best chance. If she did it before, she could do it again. When she kissed her husband and daughter good-bye, she lingered in that moment, wanting to make it last for as long as possible. As she walked out onto the dais, her heart ached so heavily that it seemed like all time was slowing down for her. She gazed at the Crystal Heart, spinning steadily despite the fact that it beamed less brightly now. She wondered if the Heart could feel her pain and even took some of it upon itself.

 _Stay strong_ , she thought to the crystal relic. _For the Empire, for my family…for me…_

When Cadance reached the northernmost edges of the kingdom, she hesitated for only a moment before she spread her wings and flew off towards the Frozen North.

 ** _Author's Note: The song Cadance sings to Flurry is "How Does a Moment Last Forever (Music Box)" from_** **Beauty and the Beast (2017).**

 ** _By the way, Celestia's words are from the Nightmare Moon_** **Fiendship is Magic** ** _comic._**


	2. Birthday Bash

_Knock-knock-knock_

The sound of a hoof knocking against the guest bedroom door brought Flurry out of her deep slumber. Slowly she opened her eyes and lifted her heavy head from her pillow. A soft groan left her lips as she sat upright on her bed. As her senses adjusted to being awake, the gentle knocking was heard again.

A stallion's voice singsonged cheerfully on the other side of the door, "Kiddo! Guess what day it is?"

Flurry rubbed her eyes as she responded with a small smile, "I know what day it is, Dad."

Her father replied happily, "Then come on out! There's a surprise for you downstairs!"

She chuckled as her hooves touched the floor, "I'm coming, I'm coming." She opened the door and saw her beaming father standing in the hallway.

He held out his hoof and offered, "May I escort the young princess on her special birthday?"

She took his hoof and nodded, "You may."

Father and daughter trotted down the halls and stairs of the Castle of Friendship until they reached the doors of the dining hall.

Shining Armor stood in front of Flurry Heart as he said, "One…two…three!"

Just as he used his magic to open the doors, a crowd of ponies inside the room shouted, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Flurry Heart!"

Flurry's eyes widened with surprise and joy. Her Aunt Twilight was there, the five members of her Friendship Council were there, Cheese Sandwich and Soarin' were there, the Cake twins and their parents were there, Rainbow Dash's triplets and Pinkie Pie's five children were there, and even the royal sisters were there!

She then breathed in wonder, "You all came for me?"

Rainbow Dash said with a smile, "Of course! How could we miss your 16th birthday for anything?"

Princess Celestia nodded, "It's a miracle we didn't have any other plans today."

Princess Luna agreed, "Yes, we don't get many days off anymore. Or nights, for that matter."

Twilight Sparkle said with a trace of playfulness in her tone, "I may have helped clear up your schedule for Flurry's birthday."

Pinkie Pie piped up, "Especially if it's her Sweet Sixteen!"

Cheese Sandwich wrapped his arm around his wife as he smiled, "Why else would Auntie Twilight enlist the best party couple in Equestria for her niece's birthday bash?!"

Rainbow and Soarin's triplet colts – Firebolt, Lightspeed, and Roundhouse – stomped their hooves as they chanted out of fun, "Birthday bash! Birthday bash! Birthday bash!"

Pinkie and Cheese's five children – Whoopie Pie, Rock Candy, PBJ Sandwich, Chalk, and Orange Sherbet – joined in with Flurry Heart, "Birthday bash! Birthday bash! Birthday bash! Birthday bash!"

The party couple said in unison, "Then let the festivities begin!"

The children cheered at that.

All morning, the children played games as the adults chatted with one another and Flurry talked with her oldest friends, Pound and Pumpkin Cake.

Pumpkin asked in concern, "Don't you think you're getting too old to stomp your hooves like that?"

Pound put a hoof to his chest and said proudly, "Hey, I taught her everything she knows about having good old fun."

Flurry reassured Pumpkin, "Yeah, don't worry, Pumpkin. I'm not going to do it while I'm on princess duties. It's just for my friends, family, and me."

The unicorn said, "Look, all I'm trying to say is that you're 16 now, so you shouldn't be doing kids' stuff anymore."

"So? The Wonder Colts and the Piewich kids are still young, so it's like I'm reliving my childhood with them. Having fun is the only way I can unwind from my royal duties."

Pumpkin shrugged, "If you say so."

When the celebration continued into the afternoon, Celestia walked up to Flurry and whispered with a gentle smile, "Your father, aunts, and I would like to give you a special present in the library."

As Flurry walked with her regal aunt down the hall, she asked in confusion, "Why can't you give me my present with the others?"

Celestia responded, "As I said, this is a special kind of gift that should just remain among the five of us."

When Flurry and the tall alicorn entered the library, her father and two other aunts were standing beside the table.

The young princess asked as Celestia gently shut the doors behind them, "What's going on?"

Shining Armor put his hoof on his daughter's shoulder as he explained, "We want to give you something that belonged to your mother. We think that this is the right time to give it to you."

"Give me what?"

Luna levitated a wooden box towards Flurry and used her magic to open the lid. Flurry gazed in wonder at the gold necklace with a blue heart-shaped crystal in its center. To her, the gem was like a miniature version of the Crystal Heart.

The dark blue alicorn explained, "This is the Heartstone, one of four Enchanted Gems my sister, your aunt, and I wield in times of danger. Your mother possessed the Heartstone because it called to her. Now, it calls to you."

Flurry used her magic to levitate the Heartstone close to her face so she could examine it. "My mother wore this?"

Twilight nodded, "She did. Remember this, Flurry: protecting the Heartstone and wielding its power wisely will be your greatest responsibility. Use it only when you absolutely need to."

Flurry was too stunned to even fidget. She felt like the weight of the entire world now rested on her shoulders. She had so many questions bouncing around in her head, but only one flew out of her mouth.

"How do I know when I need to?"

Celestia put her hoof on the young one's shoulder and reassured her, "You'll know. Until then, we'll teach you how to use the Heartstone's many powers."

"So what are your gems like?"

The white alicorn chuckled, "I don't think that's important right now. We still have your birthday to celebrate. Let's return to the party."

Flurry wore her Heartstone around her neck like it was the most precious thing in the world. This was a piece of her mother's legacy, and she was determined to keep it with her at all times. When her friends and aunt's friends asked her about it, Flurry merely stated that it was a necklace her mother had worn and just kept it at that. She didn't tell anyone about the incredible power the crystal was said to have and how her mother used it to protect her kingdom and all of Equestria. It was going to be her secret and hers alone. Well, hers and her aunts' and dad's.

As Luna raised the moon to make way for the night, Flurry's friends and their parents said their farewells and returned to their homes. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack – the only three career ponies besides Flurry's aunts – also went back to their houses. The royal sisters were gracious enough to stay at the Castle of Friendship for one night before they had to return to Canterlot.

When Shining Armor stood beside his only daughter in bed, he asked, "Was this a good birthday for you?"

Flurry answered, "It was better than good. It was wonderful! All my friends visited me, my aunts visited me, and now," she fingered the Heartstone around her neck, "I have a piece of my mom with me."

Shining Armor chuckled softly, "Flurry, she's always been with you."

She recited almost monotonously, "I know: in my heart."

Her father said playfully, "That, and…" He ruffled her mane, "Here…" She giggled as he touched her wings and horn as he listed, "Here…here…" He then pretended to ponder, "Now, let me see. There's one more thing. Ah! Here!" When he booped her softly-pointed muzzle, she chuckled.

He then continued, "Look, I know it's tough without having your mom here, but I know she'll come back someday."

Flurry asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I have complete faith that your mother will come home. I love her so much and know her so much that I refuse to not believe it."

Flurry knew that what she was about to ask would bring up a sensitive topic, but she dared to ask, "Dad? Do you remember the last time you saw her?"

Shining Armor took a deep breath and sighed, "Your mom had a mission to complete. I could see that she really didn't want to go and I knew why. She knew it would be the last time we would see each other for a long time. She was afraid it would be forever. She held you for as long as she could before she had to leave. She gave us both good-bye kisses and then left for the Frozen North."

"The Frozen North? Why would she go there?"

"She wouldn't say. Just that she had to go there. I think it was something personal for her because she didn't take the Heartstone with her."

"What did you do when she was gone for too long?"

"I sent out search parties and even led a few of my own…" His head then lowered as he continued, "…but we didn't find her or any trace of her packs. I was scared when your mom didn't come home, but I knew I had to stay strong for you, so I began praying every day that she would come home and hold you in her arms again. I've been holding onto that hope every day for many years, and I'm not about to give up."

Although Flurry found it difficult to believe that her mother would come home, she hesitantly let her father's steadfast hope into her heart and asked, "You think she will come back?"

Shining Armor touched his daughter's hoof and nodded, "I _know_ so." He kissed his daughter's forehead before he levitated the Heartstone from Flurry's neck and put it on the nightstand beside her bed. He said as he did so, "Why don't we leave this off for the night so you don't leave marks on your neck?"

Flurry said as she laid her head on the pillow, "Okay, Dad."

Shining Armor went to the door and smiled, "Good-night, sweetheart."

"Good-night."

As soon as her father closed the door, Flurry Heart used her magic to fasten the Heartstone to her neck again and dozed off smiling.

 _Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock!_

The next morning, Flurry woke up to the rapid succession of knocks against the door. This was a stark contrast from the gentle taps her father had rapped the morning before. Flurry knew that this many knocks so quickly meant that there was trouble. She went to the door and opened it to see her Aunt Twilight with a worried look on her face.

Before Flurry could say anything, Twilight quickly spoke, "We need to go to Canterlot right now!"


	3. A Test

"So what's the situation here?" Shining Armor asked as he and the alicorn princesses raced down the streets of Canterlot.

His sister answered, "We don't know. Something about a giant orb circling the city."

Flurry asked in confusion, "'Circling the city'? Why would it be doing that?"

Celestia replied, "I suspect it's no ordinary orb, but something Luna and I had faced a long time ago-"

"DUCK!" Luna suddenly cried.

The princesses and prince followed Luna's lead and ducked into an alleyway.

Celestia instructed promptly, "Under that tarp! Quick!"

The others obeyed her command and scrambled to get under the tarp with the tall princess. Within a few moments, Flurry saw a crimson light wash over the tarp as she heard an ominous droning sound. When the sound began to fade, the crimson light vanished.

After several tense moments, Luna whispered, "I think we're safe for now."

Flurry was startled yet confused by what just happened. Her heart beat with nervous energy and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Nothing like this had ever happened before in her life, so why now was there danger lurking about? She looked down at her Heartstone and wondered if the events of yesterday and today were connected.

Twilight was as unnerved as Flurry was and peeked around the corner to see a giant dark green orb hovering just above the street lights of Canterlot. She gasped when she realized what it was.

She asked with anxiety underlining her voice, "Celestia…is that…?"

Celestia also peeked around the corner with her former student and gravely nodded, "Yes, Twilight. That is a Green Eye…from the Shades of Darkness."

Shining Armor asked, "The Shades of Darkness? I thought those guys were wiped out centuries ago."

Luna said, "It seems they have been underground for some time."

Flurry Heart asked, "Why are they resurfacing just now? Is it because of my Heartstone?"

Celestia responded, "It is too soon for them to notice that the Heartstone has a new bearer. But the Green Eye will detect two things: alicorns and the Enchanted Gems."

Luna spoke, "Luckily, the Green Eye can't detect heat and can only recognize us if we're right in front of it. But if it discovers the gems in Canterlot Tower, the Shades will use them for nefarious purposes."

"Then we have no time to waste."

In a flash of Celestia's yellow light, Flurry found herself and her family in a hall with stained glass windows. She looked around in wonder before her father's voice broke her reverie.

"Is this Canterlot Tower?" Shining Armor asked the royal sisters.

Celestia answered, "It is. Flurry's Heartstone was kept in this chamber until we decided to bring it to her. The other Enchanted Gems should be safely hidden inside."

The white alicorn slid her horn into a hole in the doors and fed her magic into the sun emblem surrounding the hole. The blue light spread from the symbol and traveled along the lines bordering the patterns on the door. After the four dots began to glow and radiate light, the doors slid open to reveal a bejeweled case.

Celestia levitated the case with her magic and sighed, "I had hoped it would be a long time before we would use the Enchanted Gems again, but it seems that time is now."

Luna said confidently, "And with the Heartstone used alongside its kin again, the Shades will stand no chance against us."

But as soon as Celestia opened the case, everyone gasped in shock. Even Celestia herself was astonished as she let the empty case drop to the floor. The clattering sound it made upon hitting the floor echoed throughout the hall a few times. After several moments of stunned silence, Twilight was the first to speak.

"The gems! They're gone!" she exclaimed.

Celestia, who was usually the image of calm, now fretted, "That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense."

 _FLASH!_

The sudden flash of a camera took everypony by surprise. When their eyes recovered from the bright light, they looked all around to find the camera. To their astonishment, they saw none. A few moments later, a strange chuckle filled the air.

Just as the echo of the chuckle faded, a male voice resounded throughout the hall, "Come now, Celestia. What fun is there in making sense?"

Celestia's eyes slit as she said in a low tone, "Discord."

Luna commanded, "Show yourself!"

As Discord's laughter echoed through the hall again, Flurry asked her Aunt Twilight, "Who's Discord?"

The purple alicorn answered, "The spirit of chaos and disharmony. He causes nothing but trouble."

Suddenly, a beast with an array of animal body parts appeared before the group in a flash of light. He was wearing a game show host's outfit as confetti poured down out of nowhere.

Discord cheerfully said, "Right you are, Ms. Twilight Sparkle! You deserve a prize." In another flash, he conjured up a big box that was wrapped like a gift. "Here! For you."

After he opened the lid, a lemon meringue pie sprung up and splattered Twilight's face. The princesses and Shining Armor scowled as Discord laughed merrily.

He then joked, "I suppose you're not just the Princess of Friendship now. You're also the princess of pies!"

After the draconequus laughed once more, Flurry asked with a scowl on her face, "Were you the one who took the Enchanted Gems?"

Discord answered as his outfit disappeared, "All but one." He tapped the Heartstone on Flurry's neck as he said, "This little gem here, once worn by your dear mother." He clasped his hands together as he mentioned Cadance. He told Flurry in mock pity, "So sorry to hear about her unfortunate…disappearance." He bowed as he said, "My condolences."

Shining Armor retorted, "Yeah, almost 16 years later."

Discord put his hands together and explained, "Now as for your precious gems, I only took three of them away because using all four of them on that frightening Green Eye seems like overkill. Really, all you need is Flurry's Heartstone…" He then flashed a wicked grin, "…that is, if she can use its power." He continued, "Tell you what? I will give you a test. If Flurry Heart can destroy the Green Eye with her Heartstone, I will give you a hint that will lead you to Twilight's Starstone. But if Flurry fails …" He chuckled, "…you can guess what will happen."

He waved his paw and said, "Well, toodles! I'll be watching the show!" He then remembered something and tossed a picture at the group, "Oh, I almost forgot to give you this! The looks on your faces were absolutely priceless!"

As Discord chortled, the group looked at the Polaroid picture and saw themselves mere moments after they had found that the Gems were missing. Before anyone could speak, Discord disappeared in another flash.

Twilight grumbled with her ears folded down in annoyance, "He really likes to get under our coats, doesn't he?"


End file.
